deadliestwarriorfandomcom-20200222-history
Aztec Jaguar
"The Aztecs are not psychos; the Aztecs were warriors of God."- Eder Saul Lopez The Aztec Jaguar, swift moving slayer of the ancient Mexican empire; VS The Zande Warrior, ferocious barbarian of Central Africa. Stats *Year - 1500 *Height - 5' 6" *Weight - 140 lbs *Armor - Quilted Cotton *Symbol - Aztec Tempale Background & History Due to the intentional destruction of Aztec history launched by the Spanish Empire, much of Aztec and pre-Aztec history has been lost. However archiologists theorize that Tenochtitlan was founded circa 500AD. According to tradition; the city was to be founded when the settlers found an eagle eating a snake. This event occurred in the center of Lake Texcoco on a cactus on a tiny island of rocks. Despite this, the settlers created the city on the water. The city grew rapidly due to high volumes of immigrants from neighboring tribes and empires; though the extent of this migration is up to debate. There is evidence to suggest that Tenochtitlan was originally settled by the Nicarao people, not the Aztecs. However the Nicarao people faced a dark age that forced the population out of Mexico and into Nicaragua in about 1200 AD. Jaguars were an elite military order in Aztec society. The life of Aztec warriors was one of constant battle, as the primary purpose of this continual warfare was to take prisoners to be sacrificed to the gods. At the age of 17, young Aztec men became warriors and entered formal military training. To achieve adult status, a boy had to capture his first prisoner. After capturing four enemies, he was eligible to become a Jaguar. The Jaguars, along with the similar Eagle warriors, were the only elite military unit that did not restrict membership to solely the nobility, as commoners who had proven themselves in battle were also permitted. Jaguar warriors can be promoted to the highest rank of Eagle warrior after performing a blood ritual. During the Spanish colonization of the Americas, an explorer and navigator named Hernan Cortes invaded the Aztec Empire. Despite his small army and the fact that Cortes directly ignored the Spanish Kingdom (even almost being executed for such treason) he managed to win the favor of Spain by conquering modern day Mexico (including the Aztecs). He did this by using superior Renaissance technology, allying himself with American tribes who opposed the Aztecs and using disease as a biological weapon of mass destruction. The Viceroyalty of New Spain was declared in 1519. The colony fell on September 27, 1821 when the Spainish Empire was weakened during Napoleon's decolonization of the Americas and the Napoleonic Wars. Before 1500AD the Aztec Empire measured 15 million in population. Today the Aztec capital city Tenochtitlan has been renamed Mexico City. Mexico City is one of the largest cities in the world today. Weapons Armor The Aztec Jaguars wore a breastplate made from ebony. It was highly suitable for Aztec warfare because it protected against most of the simple stone weapons the Aztecs frequently encountered without being excessively heavy in the tropical climate of Central America. The Jaguars also carried a round animal-hide shield decorated with feathers.﻿ The jaguars also had costumes made out of wood and jaguar hide, which made them resemble the aztec god Tepeyollotl. Battle The battle starts with an Aztec Jaguar and Zande Warrior each making their way to the top of rocky hills. The Aztec Jaguar sets his Maquahuital by a rock, and then climbs to the top of the hill. The two warriors eye each other, waiting for the other to strike. The Zande Warrior yells out a battle cry which echos throughout the area. This prompts the Aztec Jaguar to raise his Atlatl and Tlacochtli Arrow. The Jaguar sets up another Tlacochtli and throws it, missing the Zande Warrior again. He fires a poison-tipped arrow in retaliation and hits the Aztec Jaguar. The Aztec Jaguar sees the Zande Warrior rush towards him and pulls out the arrow from his cotton armor. He gets down from his hill and prepares his Tematlatl. He swings it around and hurls a rock at the Zande Warrior, but misses him yet again. The Zande Warrior pulls out his Kpinga and throws it at the Aztec Jaguar. It strikes his leg and forces him to the ground. He gets up and begins to flee from the Zande Warrior. He runs behind a rock and picks up his Maquahuitl. As the Zande Warrior catches up to him, the Aztec Jaguar swings the Maquahuitl, cutting through the Zande's shield like butter. He swings again and knocks off the Zande Warrior's headdress. He swings a third time, and slashes the chest. The Zande Warrior pulls out his Makraka and knocks the Maquahuitl out of the Aztec's hands. He swings the Makraka at him, but it gets logded in the Aztec's helmet. He struggles to free his weapon, but the Aztec Jaguar quickly reacts by slashing across the Zande's hip with his Tecpatl knife. The Zande Warrior falls to the ground and begins rolling down the hill. The Aztec Jaguar picks up his Maquahuitl and begins chasing the Zande Warrior, who is now back on his feet. The Zande Warrior rushes back to the top of his hill and runs back to the Makrigga Spear he put down earlier. The Aztec Warrior catches up and prepares to swing his Maquahuitl, but the Zande Warrior quickly turns around and thrusts the spear into the Jaguar's stomach. The Aztec stops in his tracks as blood leaks from his mouth. The Zande pulls out the spear, yanking out a chunk of the Aztec's intestines, killing him. The Aztec falls back and off the hill, dropping into the field below. The Zande Warrior pumps his fists into the air, yelling in victory. Trivia *The Aztec Jaguar appears in the Ivan the Terrible vs. Hernán Cortés episode, falling victim to Cortés and his men.﻿ Cortés tries to know where the Aztec hide their gold. *The Mexica tribe was believed to be the Aztec tribe that founded the Aztec Empire. This is why the region is now named 'Mexico'. The word Aztec is a term created by Europeans, most Aztecs called themselves Mexicas. *The city of Tenochtitlan was larger than Rome or London and had superior sanitation than European cities. *Chocolate beans were used as currency by the Aztecs and chocolate itself was a drink used only by the nobility. Chocolate remained luxurious for several centuries later and George Washington paid his soldiers in chocolate when real currency was unavailable. Montezuma drank chocolate from a golden cup and drank multiple cups of chocolate on a daily basis. Chocolate drinks existed as far back as 1500 BCE. Chocolate was so divine that myth describes the dragon god Quetzalcoatl as the origin of chocolate: giving it to humans as a gift. *The Aztec military's greatest victory was La Noche Triste (the night of tears) when they defeated the Spanish. Cortes attempted to conquer the citystate by taking Moctezuma II hostage and making him a puppet but Montezuma was killed by the conquistadors when he was deemed useless in the spanish conquest of the Aztecs by Cortes. The mob led a revolution and formed a new Aztec army against the Conquistadors. *Chihuahuas are native to Mexican civilizations. Hernan Cortes claimed that the Aztecs raised the dog for meat. *Aztecs believed in multiple afterlives, but all lasted only 4 years before the soul either entered heaven or was reincarnated into an animal. For warriors, in a manner similar to Vikings, their afterlife was to engage in a war among side their gods. *The Eagle Warrior was a similar yet technically different status of warrior in the Aztec Empire, however Eagle-Jaguar Warriors did exist. *One of the Aztec's greatest enemies was the citystate of Tlaxcala. The Aztecs easily overpowered the city but never conquered it; instead used it as an endless source for human sacrifices. Hernan Cortes exploited this rivalry by joining Tlaxcala's war. If Cortes didn't ally himself with the Aztec's enemies he would clearly be too outnumbered to wage a successful war: even with biological warfare and gunpowder. Gallery Aztec_warrior1.png Aztec_jaguar.png Category:Ancient Warriors Category:Ancient American Warriors Category:Defeated Warriors Category:Season 2